


Почему бы и нет?

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - M/F/M, a kiss of two males, i couldn't have written it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз они встречаются в баре втроём</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему бы и нет?

**Author's Note:**

> всё та же ФБ-2013, и её плоды, и первый нц-гет *///*  
> Из из май ван лав!

На этот раз они встречаются в баре втроём. Дэва аккуратно пробирается между столиками и танцующими телами к стойке, где его уже ждут. Он не знает, договорился Читосе с Марией заранее или она сама их нашла, — но планируемая дружеская попойка явно откладывается после того, как Мария шутливо пихает Читосе в плечо и несколько мгновений не убирает свою ладонь. Дэва уже подумывает незаметно скрыться и дать другу возможность снять эту цыпочку ещё раз, когда тот оборачивается и приветливо машет рукой. Мария оборачивается следом, тепло улыбается и жестом показывает на свободное место рядом с собой. Дэва сдаётся и направляется к ним, усаживается и заказывает себе пива. Мария кокетливо прижимается к нему коленкой, а Читосе озорно подмигивает и продолжает оживлённо болтать. Влиться в их разговор оказывается совсем не сложно, и Дэва думает: почему бы и нет?  
То же самое он думает, когда они втроём вваливаются в пустую тёмную квартиру. Мария целует его порывисто и страстно, прижимает к только что захлопнувшейся входной двери. Дэва пьяно моргает и сталкивается взглядом с Читосе. Тот одной рукой опирается о стену рядом с его лицом, а другой перебирает шелковистые волосы Марии. У него на лице написано такое наслаждение, что Дэва поддаётся порыву и тоже запускает ладонь в густую копну. Мария стонет в рот и отстраняется, словно на этом этапе ещё рано получать удовольствие сполна. Словно обещает, что дальше будет только лучше. Дэва не противится, запускает руку под коротенькое платьице и дразняще мнёт упругую ягодицу. Читосе перехватывает инициативу на себя и втягивает девушку в новый поцелуй. Нетерпеливо трётся об неё сзади, и Дэва по случайным прикосновениям бёдер к ладони чувствует, что он уже твёрдый. Мария довольно смеётся, игриво засасывает губу Читосе и выныривает из тесных объятий. Путь к спальне она указывает мальчикам неровной дорожкой из собственной одежды. Читосе хмельно и счастливо целует Дэву в губы и тащит вглубь квартиры.  
Мария встречает их на кровати, сидя на пятках. Это самая целомудренная поза, что довелось видеть Дэве во время прелюдии, но тело отзывается на неё в совершенно противоположном ключе. В неровном свете из окна Мария кажется неестественно бледной, и Дэва на мгновение вспоминает, насколько она опасна. Только взгляд его скользит по маленьким твёрдым соскам, и все настороженные мысли растворяются в потоке других, более насущных. Читосе тенью скользит к ней, опускается на колени и принимается вылизывать пухлую грудь. Дэву словно магнитом тянет следом. Он садится рядом с Читосе, вслепую нащупывает горячее голое бедро и, не отрываясь, следит, как дрожит от нежных укусов мягкая плоть. Мария стонет, неосознанно приглашающе разводит ноги шире. Дэву окутывает ароматом тепла и сладости. Он входит в неё двумя пальцами, погружается в горячее пульсирующее нутро и задыхается от накатившей похоти. Читосе рядом чуть слышно скулит, тычется губами в белое тело и сжимает себя сквозь штаны. Дэва царапает его зубами по щеке, вырывает из пелены экстаза и тихо бросает: «Раздевайся». Читосе благодарно кивает и спешит стащить с себя одежду. Мария, оказывается, тоже не может терпеть. Она скользит пальцами к бархатному набухшему клитору, но Дэва не позволяет, заменяет пальцы языком, вылизывает солоноватую влагу, дразнит быстрыми движениями. Мария почти срывается на крик, когда Читосе затыкает её глубоким жадным поцелуем.  
Дэва наскоро избавляется от одежды, нащупывает в брюках Читосе два презерватива — кто бы сомневался! — и забирается на кровать. Он успокаивающе гладит друга по мокрой спине, ждёт, пока тот отстранится, и подтягивает разморенную Марию на подушки. Она слишком хороша сейчас: с растрёпанными волосами, ослабевшими руками, раздвинутыми ногами и лёгкой дрожью по телу. Дэва краем сознания понимает, что окончательно теряет голову. Читосе, кажется, тоже, потому что в следующее мгновение они оба толкаются Марии в рот, а та лишь послушно заглатывает и ласкает языком головки. Не зря она обещала море удовольствия.  
За мерными грубоватыми движениями Мария немного приходит в себя. Она облизывает поочерёдно оба члена и сама раскатывает на них резинки. Ласково укладывает Дэву на спину и отвлекается на Читосе. Тот радуется, как щенок, и так же тяжело дышит. Он входит в неё резко, лишь немного раздвигая стенки влагалища пальцами. Она всхлипывает от наслаждения. Читосе делает пару толчков и, поддерживая под бёдра, сажает Марию себе на колени, радостно хлопает Дэву по ноге; тот присоединяется. Он прижимается грудью к точёной спине, пощипывает соски, оглаживает живот. Читосе уверенно движется, и Дэва чувствует, как отзываются на толчки все изгибы тела Марии. Он скользит ладонями к ягодицам, щекотно царапает половинки и на пробу вводит в анус палец. Внутри мягко и немного влажно, Мария сегодня основательно подготовилась. Она протестующе стонет в ответ на очередное вторжение в своё тело, но вопреки самой себе, пытается помочь Дэве пропихнуть палец глубже. Читосе кусает её за плечо, она смеётся и утешительно целует его. Дэва пропихивает ещё один палец, растягивает аккуратно, хотя самому нестерпимо хочется влиться в ритм, что задал Читосе. Он входит так же осторожно, Читосе останавливается, отвлекает Марию игривыми засосами и ждёт, когда же можно будет отпустить себя. Дэва проталкивается до самого основания, Мария надсадно хрипит, а неугомонный Читосе снова начинает толкаться. Начинает он, правда, неспешно, втягивает и Марию, и Дэву, в плавные покачивания, распаляясь на ходу. Когда девушка совсем расслабляется, Дэва задаёт свой ритм – частые неглубокие толчки. Читосе рычит, чувствуя рваные движения чужого члена внутри и подстраивается. Мария вцепляется в его плечи и полностью отдаётся на волю распирающих её ощущений. Они двигаются слаженно, в забытьи. Да так, что даже не замечают приближения оргазма.  
Мария кончает первой. Двигаясь, размазывает жаркую влагу по паху Читосе, конвульсивно сжимается вокруг члена Дэвы и громко стонет. Они изливаются следом за ней: один так же громко, а второй — облегчённо шипя сквозь зубы. Мария сползает с членов и благодарно целует парней в щёку. Укладывается на кровать и устало, но всё же соблазнительно рисует круги пальцем по матрасу. И Дэва, и Читосе расслабленно смеются и падают рядом с ней на кровать. Мария доверчиво жмётся к нему со спины и засыпает почти мгновенно. Стоит большого труда выпутаться из её хватки бесшумно. Дэва тормошит задремавшего Читосе, собирает разбросанные вещи и выталкивает того из комнаты. Мария расслабленно улыбается во сне, и Дэва не сдерживается, возвращает её улыбку. Сейчас можно, а утром лишние чувства будут совсем ни к чему.


End file.
